Shūhei Hisagi/Image Gallery
Hisagi Anime Images Hisagi.jpg|Shūhei Hisagi, Lieutenant of the 9th Division Young Shuhei.png|Hisagi as a child over 100 years ago. Hisagi Academy.jpg|Hisagi as an upper class man in the Shinō Academy. TosenMeetingHisagi.jpg|Shūhei and Tōsen Ep46IzuruRenjiMomoProtectHisagi.png|Hisagi being saved by Kira, Renji and Momo when they were in the Academy. Shūhei Hisagi.jpg|Shūhei Hisagi. Squad 7 squad 9.jpg|Hisagi alongside his captain and the 7th Division. HisagiVsYumichika.png|Hisagi vs Yumichika. Ep62HisagiTosenCaught.png|Hisagi captures Tōsen. Hisagi Saves Orihime.png|Hisagi protecting Orihime from a possessed Rukia. Episode88TaskForceSurrounded.png|The task force is surrounded. Ep88Byakurai.png|Hisagi uses Byakurai on Ugaki's Doll, Gesell. Episode89SavedByHisagiKira.png|Hisagi and Kira arrive to help Renji and Ichigo. Episode89UsingWabisuke.png|Hisagi and Izuru in battle. Episode91IchigoSlugsUryu.png|Hisagi watches as Ichigo strikes Uryū. SeireiteiCommunicationEditingDepartment.png|Hisagi in the Seireitei Communication Magazine Editing Department. Ukitake And Hisagi.png|Hisagi talks with captain Ukitake while watching Orihime and Rukia train. Ep219HisagiFaceOff.png|Hisagi faces Findorr. Ep219HisagiFindorrClash.png|Hisagi blocks Findorr at 3rd Seat level. Ep219FindorrMocksHisagi.png|Findorr mocks Hisagi. Ep219HisagiSlashed.png|Findorr slashes Hisagi. Ep219FindorrStopsHisagi.png|Findorr stops Hisagi's attack. Ep219FindorrCutsWires.png|Findorr cuts the bridge wires. 219Findorr and armband.png|Hisagi throws his explosive band at Findorr. Kazeshini.png|Hisagi's Zanpakutō Kazeshini in Shikai. Reap.jpg|Hisgai intimidates Findorr after releasing his Zanpakutō. Ep219HisagiWater.png|Hisagi enveloped in water. Ep219HisagiReleases.png|Hisagi releases Kazeshini. Ep219FindorrBlocksHisagi.png|Findorr blocks Hisagi. Ep225HisagiIzuruIntervene.png|Hisagi and Kira save Momo. Hisagi joins.jpg|Hisagi asks if he can aid Komamura in battle. Komamura and Hisagi vs Tosen.jpg|Hisagi and Komamura confront Tōsen. Tosenstabshisagi.jpg|Tosen stabbing Hisagi Hisagi Stabs Tosen (anime).jpg|Hisagi stabs Tōsen in the head TosenHisagiDeath.png|Hisagi releasing Kazeshini inside Tōsen 233Iba, Hisagi, and Izuru go.png|Iba, Hisagi, and Izuru go to the beach. 234Shinigami report.png|Two Shinigami report to Hisagi. 234Hisagi says.png|Hisagi says the Zanpakutō spirits may have disappeared. 234Hisagi looks.png|Hisagi looks at the bodies of his fallen subordinates. 234Hisagi notices.png|Hisagi notices a cut on his cheek. 234Kazeshini approaches.png|Kazeshini approaches Hisagi. 234Hisagi asks.png|Hisagi asks Kazeshini whose voice he is referring to. 235Hisagi jumps.png|Hisagi jumps to avoid Kazeshini's kusarigama. 235Hisagi cries.png|Hisagi cries out in pain when Kazeshini's kusarigama cuts his back. 235Kazeshini stands.png|Kazeshini stands up behind Hisagi. 236Hisagi is slashed.png|Hisagi is slashed by Kazeshini. 236Izuru arrives.png|Kira saves Hisagi from Kazeshini. 236Hisagi states.png|Hisagi states he cannot let Izuru take care of his problem. 236Izuru assumes.png|Izuru assumes a battle stance. 236Izuru heals.png|Izuru heals Hisagi. Ep260LieutenantsInvestigate.png‎|Ikkaku, Iba, Izuru, and Hisagi run through the forest. 260Kusarigama hurtles.png|A kusarigama hurtles toward Hisagi. 260Hisagi tells.png|Hisagi tells the others to go on without him. 260Hisagi deflects.png|Hisagi deflects Kazeshini's kusarigama with his own. 260Hisagi uses.png|Hisagi uses Bakudō #62. Hyapporankan. 260Hisagi cuts.png|Hisagi cuts a red-eyed Tōjū across the chest. 260Hisagi elbows.png|Hisagi elbows Kazeshini in the chest. 260Kazeshini confronts.png|Kazeshini confronts Hisagi head-on. 260Hisagi blocks.png|Hisagi blocks Kazeshini's kusarigama with his own. 260Kazeshini clashes.png|Kazeshini clashes with Hisagi. 260Hisagi slashes.png|Hisagi slashes Kazeshini down the chest. 260Hisagi pulls.png|Hisagi pulls Kazeshini out of the ground. 265Hisagi and Renji discuss.png|Hisagi and Renji discuss the recent dwindling in Tōjū activity. 265Hisagi points out.png|Hisagi points out to Kazeshini how all of the Zanpakutō spirits are reaching their limits. 265Kazeshini prepares.png|Kazeshini prepares to return to Hisagi. Ikkaku faces off against Hisagi.png|Ikkaku faces off against Hisagi. Shuhei backs off.png|Hisagi backs off Ep301StunnedFaces.png|Kira, Matsumoto and Hisagi are shocked. Ichigo surrounded by Shinigami.png|Ichigo is arrested as a witness. The originals face off against the Reigai.png|The originals face off against the Reigai. Shuhei and Omaeda come up with a plan whilst fleeing.png|Shūhei and Ōmaeda come up with a plan whilst fleeing. Hisagi Catches Gegetsubri.png|Hisagi catches the Reigai version of Gegetsuburi. Uryu Heals The Shinigami.png|Uryū aiding the injured Hisagi and Ōmaeda. Hisagi blocks Hitsugayas Ice.png Ep332IzuruHisagiWatch.png|Hisagi and Izuru see attack. EP355 Hisagi'sPlan.png|Hisagi's plan for the Seireitei Bulletin. Bleach Vol. 20 Cover.jpg|Hisagi on the cover of DVD volume 20. Bleach Vol. 63 Cover.png|Hisagi on the cover of DVD volume 63. Hisagi Manga Images Bleach Ch325 cover.png|Hisagi on the cover of chapter 325. Hisagi and Kazeshini.jpg|Hisagi and Kazeshini on the front of the music cover. Tosen stabs Hisagi.png|Hisagi is stabbed by Tōsen. Shuhei kills Tosen.png|Hisagi kills Tōsen. Hisagi Helping Komamura.PNG|Hisagi asks if he can aid Komamura in battle. Shuhei.jpg|Shuhei Hisagi as a child 100 years ago. Kazeshini-shikai.jpg DriscollVSHisagi.png|Driscoll and Hisagi about to fight. HisagiPushedBack.jpg|Hisagi pushed back by his Sternritter opponent. YamamotoVSOverkill.png|Yamamoto on the scene, saving Hisagi. 504Hisagi calls.png|Hisagi calls out to Yamamoto. 505Cover.png|Chapter Cover of 505. Yamamoto tells Hisagi to not worry.PNG|Yamamoto tells Hisagi to not worry. HisagiMountain.JPG|Hisagi is about to train with Kensei MashiroPunchesHisagi.JPG|Mashiro punches Hisagi in the gut. 585Shinigami arrive.png|Shūhei and the others arrive to take on the Sternritter. 594Byakuya attacks.png|Byakuya attacks Hisagi, whom he suspects is brainwashed. 595Byakuya incapacitates.png|Byakuya incapacitates a brainwashed Hisagi. 595Hisagi pulls.png|Hisagi pulls Senbonzakura out of a wall. 595Hisagi attacks.png|Hisagi attacks Byakuya with both Senbonzakura and Kazeshini. 596Kensei punches.png|Kensei punches Hisagi after the latter attempts to attack him. 614Cover.png|Hisagi on the cover of Chapter 614. Hisagi GIFs Kazeshin.gif Kazeshini02.gif Kubikake 225 V2.gif|Hisagi uses Kubikake Category:Images